Heroes of Olympus: The Wrath of Hades
by Ava2000
Summary: Okay, I have another story named this, but I couldn't figure out how to add more chapters. Anyways, this takes places after heroes of Olympus. Lucas di Angelo has to prove himself as a true penswordsman. What does that mean? Who's going to face the wrath of Hades? (By the way, I own nothing, just Lucas di Angelo. Rick Riordan has created everyone else.
1. Chapter 1-Lucas

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction story. I've been working really hard on it. I will post chapters as much as I can. Just saying, I do not own anything in here except for Lucas di Angelo. Everything else is Rick Riordan's amazing work.**

Chapter 1: Lucas

"You're trouble!" Parents most often tell me. But, they don't know who I am.

I knew that I was different almost immediately. I have ADHD and dyslexia. It's hard for me with these things. I can never sit still, remember things, the usual. I can barely read. But now, it all fits. You see when I was 10, approximately three years ago, some person says to me, "Yo, kid come with me." I was like, "And who in Tartarus are you?" The stranger said she was Alecto, a fury, sent by my father. I laughed in her face. I was like, "Lady, I don't even have a father!" I thought about what she said. "A fury you say? Yeah, you sound like you're saying my father is Hades." She still looked grim.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Then she drags me to some place called Camp Dead. A centaur comes out. He says his name is Duncan. He welcomes me.

"What's your name?" The centaur, Duncan asks.

"Lucas di Angelo," I say. "But you can call me Luca or Luke."

"Ah….." Duncan mutters. He rummages through a cabinet and takes out a silver pen.

"This is very important," He says softly. "It's name is Death."

"Yo, dude this is a pen," I say.

"It is very sacred."

"Hello?" I say. "A PEN!" The centaur stayed grim.

"Young lad, you are the chosen one," Duncan says. "Perseus should be here soon. What to do, what to do."

"I'll take my brother now." A boy, with sloppy, black hair emerges from the shadows. Duncan nods at the kid.

"I'm Nico," He says taking my shoulder. "Nico di Angelo."

End of Flashback

 **A little cliffhanger. Don't worry, no one dies...yet**

 **Ok, so here's a new chapter. I don't know if you guys have read this yet cause again, I'm new. Anyway, I hope you guys likey! Next chapter will probably be tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2-Percy

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! A shout-out to the following:**

 **HazelZhang7-Thank you for your praise, I appreciate it! Anyways, I won't hold you guys up. Keep reading on!**

Chapter 2-Percy

I shuffle through the forest. My instincts tell me I'm almost

at the camp for hades kids. Nico went there last year.

I see two kids sitting on a wall. At Camp Half-Blood, that was where Annabeth and I sat. I don't want to get into the details but we were saying goodbye.

When I get to an archway, a boy, about 13, jumps out. He has a pen in his hand.

"Who are you?" He yelps, fingers locking around his pen.

"Percy Jackson," I say. "Look, I'm a friend." I take Riptide out of my pocket and I hold it out, so the kid can see it. The reason I did that was because of the tale of the penswordsman. Once, before the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, got their master weapons, they had swords. The swords were in the form of a pen. They used them in every battle until they got their master weapons. Since they had these super radical weapons, they didn't need the penswords anymore. So, they threw them into the sea, only for true heroes to find. I had Poseidon's and Jason had Zeus's. But since Jason is a son of Jupiter, it changed from a pen to a coin.

"You know the tale," He mumbles. "You're Perseus aren't you?"

"Yep," I nod. He curses me in Greek.

"I've been waiting for THREE YEARS! What happened?!"

"Uhh…..lot's of things." I say. "Anyway, you're coming with me."

"Okay, lemme tell my brother," He says suddenly calm. He breaks into a run.

"And I'll stay here…" I mumble. He looks over his shoulder

"You're welcome to come!" He calls. I shrug and follow. We get to a cabin labeled 235. 235! That's a lot of Hades demigods! No wonder the cabin at Camp is empty!

When I step inside, I squint to see into the darkness. I realize that there are two boys in here. The crazy kid and some other kid. The other kid turns.

"Ah Percy," He says. "I've been waiting." This fellow looks familiar. Then it dawns on me.

It was Nico.

 **Another cliff-hanger! MWAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA. Well, the next chapter isn't going to have a long wait. I'm still figuring this out...ugghhh...**


	3. Chapter 3-Nico

**Ohhh...Nico and Percy just met each other. Isn't there a grudge between them? Here are the people I need to thank:**

 **Becstar35 (whom I know personally) Thanks for your praise. I finally figured out how to add more chapters!**

 **HazelZhang7: Thanks for your praise as well. I got a boost for writing this**

 **Anyways, let's just get on with this. More at the end.**

Chapter 3- Nico

I admit it. I didn't expect to see Percy Jackson again. I'm still mad at him. He didn't kill my sister, Bianca but he didn't try to save her either. Hades kids hold grudges for awhile. Bianca said it was our fatal flaw. I'm not untrusting of Percy, but I'm not letting my brother go with him.

"Bro, I have to go." Luca says.

` "The thing is, you're not going," I say simply.

"WHAT?!" The both say.

"I'm not sending you to certain death, Luke."

"Hey, are you guys brother-brothers or half-brothers?" Percy asks, out of the blue.

"Nope, same mom," Luca replies.

"Yep, dad did what Zeus did to Mr. D." I clarify. Thunder rumbled.

"NOT AN INSULT!" Ugh, Zeus. He killed my mother, and almost killed my brother. Another grudge. Percy looked at Luca, then to me.

"Look Nico, I know you're mad about Bianca. I swear on Styx it won't happen again. Okay?"

"Nope," I cross my arms.

"Huh?" Luca says. I haven't had the heart to tell Luca about Bianca, so he has no idea what we were arguing about.

"Nothing," I say. I continue arguing with Percy.

"If I'm not there," I say. "I won't let you go."

"Fine!" Percy says, throwing up his arms. "I'll just go back to camp and tell everyone that Nico di Angelo stopped me from taking Lucas and then Chiron will go after Nico. YAY!" I noted the sarcasm. Then, I exhale. Percy Jackson is so annoying! He wasn't going to let up.

"The last time I let a family member go with Percy, she died. Being alone isn't cool with me. So, the answer is no. NO!"

"What are you talking about Nico?" Lucas asks. My rage and fury exploded.

"HE LET HER DIE! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I felt like my eyes and throat were burning.

"Nico, you're acting like a child." Percy says. "I told you, it had nothing to do with me!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"That's pretty clear," Luca mumbled. He then took a deep breath and straightened his chest.

"I'm going Nico. On your word, or against it."

 **So, seems like Lucas realizes what he should do. Nico probably will have another POV later on. Also, send me some reviews because I have no idea where this story is headed. So, yeah. Please please please leave a review for me! I love hearing from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4-Lucas

**So, here's chapter four. I haven't gotten any reviews yet cuz I posted most of these chapters this night. So you guys gotta realize I'm pretty excited. Please review and let me know who's review I should add to the list.**

Chapter 4-Lucas

I swear on Styx, Nico is being such a jerk! I have no idea why he doesn't trust Percy, but it's clear something happened in the past.

I throw on my black converse jacket. I tuck Death in the super secret pocket. I grab my shield and my shadow-bending-band. I put my supplies in my magic satchel. When I go back out, Percy and Nico are still at it.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!" I was so confused and got so mad that I slapped my shadow-bending-band, which was on my forearm, and grabbed Percy. Darkness and shadow surrounded us.

"You don't have a hellhound," Percy said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You can shadow-travel without a hellhound," Percy told me.

"Ohh, yeah, all Hades kids can do this," I shrug. "Now shush." I hold up my forearm to my mouth and speak directly towards my band.

"Camp-" I didn't know what it was called. I glance at Percy.

"Half-Blood." The band reacted by sending us zooming through the darkness. In about thirty seconds, we stopped.

"Destination Reached," my forearm said.

"Phew," Percy said. He released my wrist, which he grabbed so he wouldn't dissolve into the shadows. All I saw was a stone archway. Percy grabbed my arm and tugged hard. We were on top of a hill. I saw a girl with auburnish hair look over at us. She was standing by a pine tree. Her face turned from grim to a smile.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new-OOF!" The girl will auburnish hair had tackled Percy, cutting his sentence off. "Annabeth!" He hollered.

"Welcome back," She said. She got off Percy. "You must be Nico's brother." How did she know that?

"You knew this before me?" Percy asked, in disbelief.

"Yep," She shrugged. She turned her attention back to me. "Well, are you?"

"Um, yeah," I say. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Show her the pen, Luke," Percy said. Annabeth flinched. "Oops sorry," Percy said. I take out Death.

"Juuussstt a pen," I say. "Nothing unusual."

"I know what penswords are," Annabeth snaps.

"Show her the full form, Luca," Percy insists.

It's sorta funny how Percy went from Luke to Luca. What is going on with my name?

I clicked my pen and it morphed into my sword.

"Di immortales," Annabeth whistled. "It's not Celestial Bronze. It's Death Stone."

"Death Stone?" I ask. "What in Zeus's name is that?" Thunder rumbled in the distance. Annabeth looked at the sky, then at Percy.

"Uh, it's a stone mined from the Underworld, and ummm...it can suck souls out of whoever if you're not careful," Percy said. He looked half grossed out and half scared to death.

"Yep, it's weird," Annabeth says. Percy still looked uncomfortable.

"Well!" I look over. A sandy-haired kid is leaning on a tree. "The new penswordsman shows up and no one dares to alert me about it?"

 **So, now we're going into Jason's chapter. I haven't typed anything beyond his, but I have written it. I have a little surprise for you people,MWAHHAHAHAHA. Sorry. But anyways, hope you guys liked.**


	5. Chapter 5-Jason

**Here's the newest, last typed up chapter. I am super excited for this one because, well, it's got a great ending. No reviews that I know of yet. I'm going to check my email right now. Be right back. Alright, correction, I have one person who has written a review.**

 **PrincessMikanChan656: Thanks for letting me know you love Percy Jackson. Hopefully you'll keep following the story!**

 **Nuff said, let's get moving onto...JASON!**

Chapter 4-Jason

I was basically watching the new kid talking to Percy and Annabeth. I think his name was Luke? Luca? I can't remember.

"Hey Jason," Percy nods hello. "This is…" The kid cuts him off.

"Lucas di Angelo but you can call me Luca or Luke,"

"Uh, okay," I say, sounding like a doofus.

"Jason, why don't you show Lucas around?" Annabeth says, making it sound more like a command then a question. "Percy and I have some things to do for Chiron."

"Sure," I said. The energetic kid bounces over. We walk by Thalia's Tree.

"Alright Luca," I say. "I want you to say hi to my sister." I point to the huge pine tree next to us. Mostly everyone knows the story behind it.

"Your sister is a TREE?!" Luca says in disbelief.

"No, no," I say shaking my head. "Let me tell you the story. Once, about the years ago, four half-blood kids were trying to reach camp. Those kids were named, Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase."

"That girl!" Luca exclaims. "That was Annabeth Chase!"

"Yeah, anyways," I start up again. "Grover was a satyr. He was protecting Thalia, my sister. They found Luke and Annabeth along the way and took them with them. When they were on this very hill, a Cyclops threw a tree at Grover. His foot got hurt and he couldn't walk without help. There was no way they would get to camp without getting killed." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "Thalia told them to keep going, and that she would distract the cyclops. The cyclops threw her. She flew so far and banged her head really bad that the injuries ended up killing her. So Zeus, her father, turned her into a tree which holds up the barrier. The barrier protects camp.

"Isn't your sister alive?"

"Yes."

"How?" Wow, this kid was full of questions.

"The Golden Fleece," I pointed to a branch. A golden cloth hung from there. "The tree was poisoned by….erm...Luke. Percy and Annabeth went after the fleece to revive the tree."

"Ohhh…." Luca looks lost. "Luke poisoned the tree, you say. Is that why Annabeth doesn't like the name Luke?" My face turned grim.

"Why don't you ask her? She'll probably know." I knew why she didn't like the name Luke, but it was too painful for even me to talk about. I took my water bottle out and take a drink."

"You're a son of Mer-Hermes right?" I ask.

"Nope!" He grins. "Hades." I choke on the water that was in my mouth. I sprayed it everywhere.

"You?"

"Yep!" He replies. Suddenly, I hear a girl scream. I run to the field in front of me.

Piper's there. She's not alone.

Standing on top of her is Octavian.

 **Ooh, cliff-hanger. I should make you readers suffer with anxiety and type up the story tomorrow but since I'm so nice, I won't. In fact, I'm gonna type it up now. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6-Annabeth

**Alright, nice Ava is here. You guys can read the next chapter. I'm not that cruel. So, I'll shut up now and you can read. Nothing I have so say anyways.**

Chapter 6-Annabeth

I pulled Percy away. I needed to tell him something important. But, of course, that new kid came today and, obviously since Percy brought him here, Percy was in charge of him. I was stressing about that actually.

Rachel is the oracle of Delphi at camp. I asked her about any new Great Prophecies and she told me there was one called the Wrath of Hades. It goes like this:

"One child of the Lord of Death,

Shall face thy monsters by method of wet in rain,

One shall be lost in vain,

And the three Pensword trainees

Shall face the Wrath of Hades."

So, I'm worried that Percy is the one that will be lost in vain. Rachel said the prophecy wasn't mine to begin with, and that I shouldn't worry about it.

Percy and I go into my cabin. It was completely empty. No one was in it because obviously, there was a class going on.

"Things for Chiron indeed," Percy says with that smile.

"Come here, you," I respond. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. After, I say, "Two months was waayyy too long."

"Agreed." Percy had been looking for this darn Hades kid for two months. He could've asked Mrs. O'Leary but oh no, Mr. Hero is here.

"Ya know, I wasn't kidding about Chiron."

"Really?" Whenever Percy gets confused, I have to be honest, he looks like a cute, lost polar bear with sea green eyes/

"Yeah."

"So, what does he need us to do?" Percy asks, cocking his head.

"We have to go see him tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Percy was seriously driving me crazy with questions.

"Percy, do I look like Rachel? I ask him.

"No, why?" There's another question.

"Because I'm not all knowing! Do you need another kiss to shut you up?"

"I dunno," He says. "Maybe." I laugh.

"Not gonna happen Seaweed-Brain, but I'll give you this much." I kiss him on the nose.

"Darn it," He complains.

"You can hug me," I suggest.

"I don't feel like it….."

"Oh well." A familiar scream rings out. I look out my window. Jason is sprinting over to the field, LUcas right behind him. Uh-oh. That's never good.

"What is it?" Percy asks, slipping his hand into mine.

"I can't see." We go to the door. There, I can see Piper pinned on the ground by the one and only, Octavian the Jerk.

"YOU!" I scream. I release Percy's hand and rush forward. Octavian gives me a wicked grin. "IT'S YOUR FAULT LEO IS DEAD!"

"Oh boo-hoo," Octavian says, without any real remorse. "Well look at me, I barely survived." He was right. He has scratches all over his face, and his clothes were ragged. He was also covered in soot and half his ugly hair was burned off. Worst of all, he had an eye-patch covering his left eye.

"Just like Ethan," Percy mumbles.

"Get off her Octavian!" Jason yelps.

"Why? What's in it for me?" He laughs a rickety laugh.

"You shouldn't kidnap people! Romans don't do that!" Jason is obviously cracking under pressure.

"I'm not Roman anymore."

"Then what are you? The next Minotaur?" A voice cries. The new kid, Lucas, appears, his sword drawn.

"And who are you?" Octavian snarls.

"Lucas di Angelo. My friends call me Luca or Luke, but I don't think you'll be my friend." Everyone snickered at his joke. The kid had guts.

"Ah, you must be related to that Nico kid." Octavian is snarling. I want to go up to him and knock that snarl off his face.

"I am. My brother is a brave person and so am I." Luca is taking this well. His expression is hard to read. "Therefore, I am challenging you!" He hefts his sword.

"I accept graesius scum." Now, they're staring daggers.

"Oh gods," I say. "This is a disaster."

Octavian draws his gladius and charges. Straight at Luca.

 **Alrighty, another cliff-hanger. Now, I'm not so nice. You will have to wait until this weekend for the next chapter. Any reviews? Nope. Only two. COME ON PEOPLE! See you guys soon, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	7. Chapter 7-Lucas

**Okay, we're at that lovely moment. Who will win? Who will lose?**

 **A few shout-outs I have to do.**

 **-Becstar35: Chillax, this is the next chapter. Nothing to flip about. ;)**

 **-ZayaMartinForever1995: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors. I can't believe you think I'm worthy of that lovely honor, but thanks anyways.**

 **Onto the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter 7- Lucas

I quickly bring up my sword up to block One-Eye's _gladius_ from slicing me. Annabeth had exploded about someone named Leo. I have no idea who Leo is/was, but I think One-Eye was an issue during the giant war. I quickly lunge my at his chest, but he swats it away like it's nothing. One-Eye circles me.

"You look like your dirty brother," He snarls. He lunges at me. I quickly dodge.

"I think you're a bit mixed up," I sat swinging my sword. "You're the one who's evil."

"Yeah!" Percy cheers. "You tell 'im!" One-Eye doesn't stop.

"So you think I'm the evil one, eh?" He snarls. "I'm going to kill you!" He spits every last word.

"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrow. "Try me." He aims his _gladius_ at my head. I deflect, then lunge. I disarm him.

"HOW-DARE-YOU!" He roars.

"What, you thought I was gonna let you win?" I grin.

"Yes!" A voice from above calls. I look up to see a huge, bronze dragon with two figures on it. "He's a creep!" I squint trying to figure out who those people are. It looked like one girl and one boy. When I look back to see what One-Eye was doing, I see he took his chance and ran. My sword formed back into a pen. The dragon lands and the boy laughs.

"Leo Valdez, the super McShizzle is back!" He yelps.

"Leo!" Jason says. He doesn't forget Piper (who is clearly his girlfriend) but I can tell they are best friends. The girl hops off the dragon after Leo.

"Calypso?" Percy gasps.

"Yes, Percy Jackson," She says giving a sad smile. "It is me."

"LEO VALDEZ!" Piper hollers. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"How are you alive?" Jason asks. "We say the catapult thingy hit you."

"Dude, don't you know me?" Leo asks. "A little fire can't hurt me!" His palms lit up with smoke, then burst into flame. I gasp.

"Yep, he's a fire user," Percy explains to me. "No, he's not going to destroy the world."

"Okay," I say. "One thing. What the Hera is a fire user?"

 **Okay, I seem to be a cliff-hanging expert. Leo has just come back. Everyone is super-duper happy. And Lucas decides to ruin the moment by not knowing what a fire user is. Okay, he didn't ruin the moment but that's okay. Next chapter is next week!**


End file.
